


Pack is the Family to Keep

by tryslora



Series: Tumblr Kiss Meme [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Pack Family, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jackson's birthday, and Derek is content to watch his pack be a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack is the Family to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my tumblr kiss meme for the prompt of Derek/Jackson and a forehead kiss. As always, I do not own the world or characters of Teen Wolf, but I love to write about them.

In the heat of the club, musk is everywhere. It fills Derek’s nose, driving him near madness with the scent, until his skin itches and he is desperate for release. But that can’t happen yet. Not now.

_Now_ is about Jackson.

Derek can see him out on the dance floor, sandwiched between Isaac and Erica, Danny sliding into the empty spot left when Isaac moves to join Scott and Allison instead. All of the pack is on the floor somewhere, generally nearby, close enough to touch each other intermittently as they move. Even Peter moves around the edges, like a shepherd keeping his flock in sight.

The only one not joining in is Derek.

He sits off to one side where he isn’t overwhelmed by the human pheromones that are so prevalent on the dance floor. He stays where he can keep control, where he can be the alpha for his pack when they find themselves slipping into behavior that they cannot resist because the scent and need are overwhelming. And he watches, because watching Jackson move among the pack members is something he loves to do. They all take care to touch him, to remind him that he is theirs, that he is wanted and that he belongs.

That is all Jackson needs; not just to be the center of attention, but to properly _belong_.

The music slips into something softer, slower, and the pack takes a break, coming off the floor in pairs and trios, dropping into the chairs around the circle of tables Derek has claimed. Jackson doesn’t bother with a chair of his own, insinuating himself onto Derek’s lap.

“Having fun?” Derek lets his hand fall to Jackson’s hip, fingers curving over the bone he can feel, digging in slightly to remind Jackson who he belongs to.

“You won’t dance with me.” Jackson touches his face, palm hot against Derek’s cheek. “I think I’ve danced with everyone in the pack but you.”

“Later,” Derek promises. “Privately.”

“I’m refreshed, Jackson.” Lydia puts her glass down on the table, drained and imprinted with her red lipstick. “Come back out on the floor with me.” She may not be his girlfriend any longer, but she still crooks her finger and expects him to follow, and he generally does, as long as Derek agrees.

Derek nods once now, and nudges Jackson. “Go. Have fun. You only turn twenty-one once.”

Jackson twists, straddling Derek, hands fisting in the collar of his jacket. He pulls himself in close and brushes a kiss against Derek’s forehead. “Later,” he whispers. “And that private dance had better be the best dance I’ve ever had.”

Derek’s growl is low; he can tell that Jackson feels it shiver through him by the way his eyes flash blue. “It’ll be a dance you never forget.”

“Exactly what I want for my birthday.” Jackson leans again, the kiss against Derek’s forehead firmer before he pulls away and offers a hand to Lydia. “Let’s get out there. I expect you all to spoil me unmercifully.”

And they do. 

This is not the family Derek lost, but it is the one he has built, and as they take care of his lover, he knows it is the family he will keep.


End file.
